Another Day After Tomorrow
by kir-girl24
Summary: Lillian had a problem so she needs to go to New York. Ignoring her sister's advice, she gets on a plane and then it seems it's just one thing after another. Little does she know she picked the wrong weekend to go to NYC. Same events in the movie
1. Preface

**YEAH! My first DAT fanfic. I hope you like it. I've pretty much got the whole thing written in my head. I worked really hard to keep it in time with the movie, though I might have messed up once or twice. Just keep in mind I worked SUPER hard to keep it in time with the movie. So really you could watch the movie and see where the things overlap.**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own DAT. I don't own Sam, the plane, the birds or anything that happens in here that happens in the movie.**

 **Preface**

I groaned as I saw the little pink plus sign. Why hadn't I used protection? Why hadn't I just said no? Why had I stopped taking my birth control? What was his name again? What had I drank that night to make me forget? How much had I drunk to be that drunk?

No answer to these questions would satisfy the feeling of dread that was encircling me. I was pregnant with a strangers child. _Stupid one night stands._ I thought.

So I was pregnant. I didn't really know the father was. All I had was a blurry selfie, a phone number that went straight to the genaric voicemail and a fedus inside me half mine half his.

One thing I did know. He lived in New York City. I pulled out my phone and checked my scedual I'd have to get some things in order it'd be about a month or so before I could leave but... I had too.

I had to go to New York City; Manhattan to be exact.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plane Ride

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are encouraged. ;)**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own DAT. I don't own Sam, the plane, the birds or anything that happens in here that happens in the movie.**

 **Chapter 1- The Plane Ride**

I listened to the purr of the engine as I layed my head back on the back of my seat on the plane heading to New York.

As I listened to the engine my thoughts wondered back to my goodbye's.

"Please Lil. I don't think you should go." my sister said for the umpteenth time.

"I have to go Grace. I've told you."

"I know... you have to find your one-night-stand from our trip to New York City. But I have a really, REALLY bad feeling about you leaving." Grace pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her until she loosened. I knew how she was about her "feelings" but even though she was right most of the time I had to go. "Listen Grace. Don't worry about me. I'll be there and back before you can say NYC."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I could have sworn I heard her mutter "NYC" before I turned and boarded the plane.

I heard the P.A. ding and I looked up to see the 'Fasten Seat Belt' thing has become illuminated. I took a deep breath as the plane began to vibrate.

 _Damn Turbulence._ I thought.

"You know statistically... the chance of a plane going down because of turbulence is less than, what one in a billion?" a dark skinned guy said from directly behind me, "Or is it a million? I can't remember if it's-"

"Shut up Brian." The girl next to him snapped. "Listen Sam. Don't pay attention to him okay? Everything's fine. They're still serving drinks."

As if it was a sign a flight attendant walked down the isle to the girls serving drinks and whispered something to them. She then walked back down the isle and attempted to "close the curtains" But only managed to close one side and move the other side's closed curtain to the middle.

The plane moved and I felt the nosia come back, _Stupid Turbulence_ I thought again _Stupid Pregnancy_.

The P.A. dinged again, "Folks, it appears we're gonna have a little bit of a bumpy ride here for the next few minutes. We'd ask that you please fasten your seat belts and put you tray tables and seat backs in their upright positions until we get through this. Thank You."

I took a deep breath to calm the nosia. _Don't Throw Up._ I chanted in my head. _Don't Throw Up. Don't Throw Up. Don't Throw Up._

Then something happened, it felt like the plane was falling out of the sky.

Sam, in the row behind me said "Whoa!" and the serving cart with the drinks and snacks rolled down the aisle almost crashing into the flight attendant behind the semi curtains.

 _Don't Throw Up. Don't Throw Up. Don't Throw Up._ I chanted as the plane vibrated fiercely.

The engine wined as some people shouted and a couple of people, including Sam, hyperventilated.

As the plane bounced up and down luggage started to fall from the racks above. Thankfully nothing fell on me because I was under the racks but bags did fall onto the seats to my left.

Slowly the engine slowed and I took some steadying breaths. I patted my stomach, begging it to calm down.

Apparently the guy Sam, had grabbed the hand of the girl next to him because she asked if she could have it back.

Three oxygen bags were deployed above the aisle seat. But I wasn't concerned with what was going on around me, so much as what was happening to me. I took some more deep breaths counting to ten but still my stomach wouldn't settle.

After a few minutes I asked one of the flight attendance about some ginger ale and a throw-up bag. Not five seconds after she gave me the bag I vomited into it.

People around me groaned in disgust but I ignored them. _I couldn't help it._

It was really cloudy when the plane landed at J.F.K International Airport. I only had some things in a duffel bag and my carry on backpack with some things to keep me entertained on the plane. It also carried my passport, a copy of my birth certificate, a copy of my social security card and some other things that I might possibly need to track this guy down.

And in a folder of documents were the pictures taken at my first ultra sound. There was a child growing inside me but you couldn't tell. _Hey, I'm not even twelve weeks. I'm only six and a half weeks along._

After I got my duffel bag, I decided to call Grace before I left the airport. So I dialed her number and put the receiver on my shoulder as I shifted my weight.

Finally she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Gracie. It's me."

"Oh God Lillian!" Grace said exasperated, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gracie, really."

"Listen. I know you want to find your baby-daddy but I'd feel much better if you'd head down to Uncle John and Aunt Carrie's in Chattanooga."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. I'll be fine."

"No really Lil." Grace's voice got more panicky than I'd ever heard it; "Remember my friend from my trip to India?"

I rolled my eyes again. After graduation Grace met a boy who took her to India. He was looking to get some, why he had to spend so much money on getting into my sister's pants was beyond me. But instead she spent tones of time meeting people, tasting food and she even wrote a well-respected paper on India's culture, "Yea."

"Well she can see the future. She called me from a holding cell. She said everyone in the north needs to head south. And she said I needed to leave Cali today. So I packed some stuff and I'm taking a bus with lots of my friends and we're going to Mexico."

I groaned. "Gracie don't you think your being paranoid?"

"Better safe than sorry Lil."

I shrugged, "Well I'll be home on Wednesday. And if things go good I'll be home on Monday."

"No Lillian. You need to leave NOW!" Grace said exasperatedly.

"I love you. Call you tomorrow." I said groaning. I was anxious to get off the phone so my sister would stop telling me what I should do.

"I love you too. But Lil…."

I hung up and made my way out of the airport. I haled a cab and it took me to the Andaz 5th Avenue Hotel. I checked in, ordered a seizer salad with a bowl of fruit with a ginger ale from room service then I went to sit by the window.

As I opened the window I heard some weird squawking sound and the sound of a dog barking in the distance. I looked up and saw, next to the dark clouds promising rain, hundreds if not thousands of birds squawking and chirping as they flew south.

I wondered what would make them act so strange. It's not like we were getting a blizzard. I watched until the sky only had a few birds bringing up the rear.

I heard a knocking on my door which was room-service. And I spent my evening watching 'Maury' on 'On Demand' until I got tired and fell asleep early around seven thirty or eight pm.


	3. Chapter 2- Not Los Angeles

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Chapter 2- Not Los Angeles**

I woke up to the sound of heavy rain. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes.

Today was gonna be a bitch. I wouldn't be able to use a cab to go everywhere so I'd have to walk in this pouring rain.

I got out of bed and took a warm shower. I thought about Gracie. Her bead feeling before I got on the plane. The REALLY bad turbulence. And her friends warning to head south.

Now that I was thinking about it I started to feel sick, and a sense of dread was shadowing over me.

When I got out of the shower I dressed in long blue jeans, a deep red long sleeve shirt and my favorite jacket. Then grabbed my backpack and left the hotel.

The rain was even worse than I'd imagined you could be soaked in five minutes of walking in it. And there was almost no hope of catching a cab.

I stuffed my long brown hair into the hood of my jacket and walked down the block till I took shelter in the Zibetto Espresso Bar

It was decently packed with people trying to stay out of the rain. I made my way to the bar where a nice man gave me his seat. "Can I have a coke please?" I called to the bartender.

"To early to have a drink?" the man sitting next to me asked.

I lowered my hood and shook out my wet hair. It was even more wet than when I'd gotten out of the shower. "No." I said running my fingers threw my hair, "I'm not drinking alcohol. For another seven and a half months at least."

The man nodded knowingly, "Congratulations." He said lifting his glass to toast me.

The bartender set my coke in front of me, "Thanks"

"Out of all the bars in New York City, she walks into mine." A guy said sliding up next to me.

 _Oh Great._ I thought _A Romeo._

"How's it goin' good lookin'?" He asked.

I looked over at him. He had shoulder length hair, chizzled facial features with facial hair lining his jaw. "Fine."

"Yes you are." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you from?" He asked winking at me.

"Los Angeles." I said taking a drink.

"If you're from L.A." The girl on my other side said, "You've gotta see this."

I turned and she pointed at the TV in the corner. It was Fox 11 news.

"Breaking News. As we prepare live to Los Angeles. Mixed reports that they've seen some extreme weather occurring in the area." The white haired anchor news caster put his hand to his earpiece, "Okay, we're now going live to our Fox affiliate in Los Angeles."

The screen switched to a camera in a helicopter. "We have live coverage now from our Fox 11 Chopper. Are you there Bart?" The clouds were darker than I'd ever seen the clouds in Los Angeles "Uh, Yes, I'm here." Bart said "These tornadoes are forming so fast- What?" The piolet had pointed out at something. "Oh! Oh My God! Lisa a-are you getting this on camera this tornado just came and erased the Hollywood sign." I watched as a tornado shredded the Hollywood sign I loved that sign. "is gone. It's just shredded."

We all watched in silence. After the demolishment of the Hollywood sign everyone's eyes were on the TV.

Bart was silent with awe as the camera showed the destruction.

"Bart, what can you see? Is anyone hurt?" Lisa's voice said.

I wouldn't be surprised there is so much damage down there." Bart said.

 _No Shit Captain Obvious!_ I shouted in my head

"And there are people down there, taking pictures!"

I watched the screen as a guy in a light brown jacket and a blue shirt shooed a couple of what looked like pollination or Mexican men who were either taking photos or videos.

"Thank You Bart. Now we go to our weather reporter, Tommy?" The male anchor man said.

The camera switched again. This time it was in a moving van pointed at Tommy and behind him, Los Angeles International Airport.

"What you're seeing are two actual tornadoes striking Los Angeles International Airport. Wait. Wait. It looks like they've joined and formed one large tornado." Tommy said looking from the camera to the road to the airport and back.

"Tommy" The camera man yelled.

"Oh, my God" Tommy exclaimed as he swerved to the left

The same anchor man came back on. "We urge all of our viewers to stay away from the area…. Well out of downtown."

"Bart?" Lisa's voice said again as the screen grabbed the camera in the helicopter.

"Yes!" Bart said as I watched a big tornado tear apart the 'Capital Recovery' building, "We're showing you the corner of Yucca and Vine right now this tornado is just shredding buildings."

I watched the building for a moment before they showed the street. And I watched as a bus fell on a car that was backing up.

"That bus just got dropped on top of that Porche! Oh, my god. I hope no one was in that car." Bart said.

I closed my eyes and hung my head. _Poor Person._

Lisa came on, "And for our national audience just joined us now we are going live to downtown L.A. Right now. Tommy?"

The camera changed to Tommy again as I looked up "If you look over there behind me, that's a tornado. Yes! A twister in L.A. It's one of many tornadoes that are destroying our city. There's another one! That's the L.A. skyline, it's unbelievable! It's huge! I've never seen anything like that!"

He was moving so you could see the twister behind him and to his left. "It-It-It looks like some sort of huge horrific, terrifying nightmare, only this is the real thing!"

Then we saw what Tommy didn't. Some girls screamed while we saw the camera man point and just as Tommy turned he was hit an carried off by a provocative billboard.

I didn't listen but watched as a giant tornado tour threw the skyline. "And for our national audience just joining us now we are going live to downtown L.A. right now. Tommy?" Lisa said as the camera in the helicopter circled the scene.

"Hey!" Someone down the bar shouted a few seconds later the channel changed.

"The F.A.A has grounded all air traffic in the U.S unfortunately the order came too late for two planes that were brought down by severe turbulence in the Midwest." A woman said.

"Holy Shit." The guy said. He'd all but forgotten that he was supposed to be hitting on me.

I stood up and leaner over the bar, "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Here." The girl next to me said. She slid me her cell phone.

I picked it up, dialed Grace's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Oh God Gracie!" I said. There was more panic in my voice than I meant to have.

"I just saw the news on my phone." She said calmly.

"Oh Gracie!" I felt tears forming, "You were right I never should have come to New York. I should be in Mexico City with you."

"I know Lil. There's still time. You can't fly but drive, take a train, anyway to go south."

I nodded whipping my eyes. "I'm sorry Gracie."

"I know." Her voice got serious. "Listen get out of New York or do your best to stay alive. I promise you Lillian. I will see you again."

I nodded whipping my tears again. "I love you Gracie."

"I love you too Little Sister."

The line went dead. I handed the cell phone back.

"Gracie? Your little sister?" the girl asked slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"No." I said taking another drink, "My big sister."

"She's in Mexico?" I nodded "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and broke down in tears. _Has to be the hormones._

She put her arm around me, "What is it?"

"My sister has this sixth sense. She had a bad feeling about me flying to New York and the plane almost went down." I was almost incoherent, "Her friend told her to get out of L.A. yesterday, she did, then this happened." I said motioning toward the T.V

She stroked my hair and hugged me close, "It'll be alright." She said.

After a few minutes I pulled away. I took a few steadying breaths. "Thanks." I said. "I'm going back to my hotel now."

"Would you like me to come with you?" she asked.

I looked at her, really good for the first time. She was medium height maybe five foot six, in her early to mid-twenties with dark skin and long black hair.

I could see that she was trust worthy, "Yes. Thank you."

I drained my coke and left a five next to it. We were getting ready to leave when a guy walked past. I accidently dropped my backpack. The man grabbed it and took off for the door.

"Stop that guy! He has my backpack!" I shouted. If he got away, my life would be over.

After he's cleared the threshold, when I thought all hope was lost, he was tackled to the ground. The guy who tackled the thief grabbed my bag away from him then punched him in the face.

The thief took off running and they guy got up and walked into the bar and towards me.

"Here you are." He said handing me my backpack.

"Thank you!" I said smiling at him.

He was very handsome with thick black hair sticking to his face by rain. His face could have been sculpted by the gods with sapphire blue eyes. Not only his face but his body too. He was talk with tan skin and was very muscular. His shirt, under his jacket, was soaked threw and sticking to his VERY muscular chest.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked

I shook my head. "No. Just bumped into me." I swept a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe you should walk us to the hotel." The girl said winking at me.

"I can do that." He said smiling at me. He offered his hand to me, "My name's Cameron."

"Lillian." I shook his hand.

"And my name's Carmen." The dark skinned girl said.

 **Leave me a review.**


End file.
